BLACK HAT X FLUG
by BloddyDemon
Summary: Cuando Flug decide confesrse a Black Hat se encuentra con un inconveniente para ello, llamado Demencia


Todo estaba preparado, no faltaba mucho, en cualquier momento Black Hat aparecería por la timbre sonó, Flug se levantó de la mesa y abrió la puerta dejando la cena tapada para que no se vio entonces a quien esperaba para comer, su jefe Black Hat, aquel malvado villano, de piel oscura como el carbón y vestimenta que se podía asemejar al del señor del monopoly con el que había trabajado desde hace años, su mirada fría y distante y unos dientes afilados contrastaban con la imagen que Flug tenía de él, para él su malévolo jefe era su posesión más preciada, pero para su desgracia también lo era par su compañera demencia, una adolescente; sexy, pelirroja; que era mitad lagarto, y con la que había competido por el villano demasiadas veces, pero, en esta última, él había salido eso cambió aquella tarde….

Ese mismo día, tres horas antes, Flug había quedado con Demencia en el vertedero de la ciudad para poder hablar con ella tranquilamente, o al menos eso la hizo pensar.

(FLASHBACK)

Flug se encontraba en una zona secreta del vertedero, donde solía desechar sus proyectos fallidos cuando Demencia llegó.- ¡FLUG!- gritó la chica acercándose.- ¿qué te ocurre? ¿acaso viste un fantasma?- Flug rio nerviosamente.- ¿para qué me has llamado aquí?- preguntó la muchacha de forma atípicamente seria.- Sabes perfectamente por qué….. Black Hat…. Por favor Demencia, llevo enamorado de él mucho tiempo, yo le conocí antes de que su compañía de armas alcanzara fama mundial y tú llegaste tiempo después de aquello, por favor, deja que este conmigo…- Demencia se empezó a reír- ¿va enserio?¿me llamas para esto?... Black Hat se enamorará de ti, he podido comprobar que le gustan las mujeres en primera fila, no podrás impedirme estar junto a él bajo ninguna circunstancia, además yo tengo un arma secreta que hará que se quede conmigo, algo que le permitirá crear un nuevo individuo con su misma maldad debido a que….- se acercó lentamente al oído de Flug y le susurró-…estoy embarazada de él.- los ojos de Flug se abrieron, un bebé, el único artilugio que concentraría la maldad de su jefe que él no podría darle nunca por razones obvias.-….¡ ZORRA MENTIROSA!.- acusó el a Demencia quién retrocedió asustada por su reacción.- No miento…. Estoy diciendo la verdad…- Sales mucho de casa por la noche para explorar el vecindario, ¿creías que nuestro jefe no se daría cuenta de la cantidad de noches que te marchas por la ventana de tu habitación? Él nunca te creerá si le dices que es el padre de ese niño.- Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Demencia se agachó en el suelo poniéndose en cuclillas escuchando los pasos de Flug, quien estaba dispuesto a marcharse.-…. Me creerá…..- Flug se detuvo.- ¡SI HAGO ESTO ANTES!- Flug dio media vuelta para notar un puñetazo en su mejilla derecha, y poco después, notó cómo ella empezaba a asfixiarlo,- te mataré…- Dijo furiosa.- después me iré a casa llorando buscando a Black Hat y le diré que tú me defendiste en una pelea de la que no saliste vivo y de ahí le explicaré por qué me quisiste defender a mí, y a una pobre criatura inocente que llevo dentro de mí.Así estaremos juntos para siempre…- Flug reunió las fuerzas suficientes para aporrear a demencia en el estómago, lo que hizo que lo soltara y se agarrase el vientre junto a quejidos de dolor, sin darse cuenta de que, Flug, sacaba una de las máquinas de destrucción del nuevo catálogo de ventas.- Es hora de probar este nuevo invento, PUTA.- Flug apretó el botón de lo que era una pistola, que emitió un rayo que congeló a demencia de forma inmediata, y se marchó de allí.

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

Black Hat entró en el gran comedor, su silla de base de madera de ébano y fundas de algodón rojo estaba frente a una inmensa mesa rectangular de mismo material que la silla; a su lado, había una silla casi igual, salvo por la excepción de que la funda de tela era blanca, allí se sentaba Flug, quien sirvió la cena de pasta italiana que tenían de cena hoy; y en frente, se encontraba 505 sentado en una silla idéntica a la de sus compañeros con una funda de tela azul celeste; por último se encontraba una silla del mismo modelo, pero de un color verde claro, la cual se encontraba vacía.- Un momento…. ¿dónde demonios está Demencia?- preguntó Black Hat- ¿505?- el oso azul negó con la cabeza- Um… señor ahora que lo recuerdo..- Flug sacó una nota con una falsificación perfecta de la letra de Demencia explicando que se marcha en busca de una nueva vida; de lo mucho que ha disfrutado siendo parte de la compañía de Black Hat; y la necesidad de formar una familia.

Black Hat solo dio como respuesta una mirada de cansancio y un gruñido de sarcasmo.- Bueno, si se da cuenta de su error volverá arrastrándose ante mí, Flug mañana empezarás a buscar un sustituto para Demencia.- y dicho esto, empezaron a cenar.


End file.
